


Redemption

by Anything00but



Series: Remember series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: First Peter had thought it was some profound scheme to mess with his mind when the boy didn’t back off when he snarled. How the boy matched his sarcasm with his own not yielding to Peter. Stiles, the clever boy, didn’t walk away when Peter tried to push him away with all he got. Stiles stayed even when Peter tried to scare him away. Saw straight through him and his games.Sequel to Remember. Stiles and Peter take their revenge.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Remember series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878070
Comments: 21
Kudos: 379





	Redemption

Stiles drops out of the university the very same day he remembers Peter. It’s not the subject he wanted to study, it’s Scott’s. He has spent two long years of his life studying to become a veterinarian. He wanted to study history and Scott knows this. But his so-called best friend made Stiles study the same subject as he so he would not be alone since Stiles wanted to go to New York. Wanted to move there together with Peter.

Years wasted on a degree he will do absolutely nothing. It’s annoying but nothing he can do about it. He will manage, just needs to apply for the next semester and start over.

He doesn’t go back to his and Scott’s apartment to get his belongings. He doesn’t want them. He won’t do anything with them. And most importantly he can always buy new ones. He has everything he needs back at home. With Peter.

In their home. In his and Peter’s.

It makes Stiles smile against Peter’s chest as they lay on Peter’s bed, in the penthouse that Peter had bought to live near Stiles. The older man is running his fingers through Stiles locks, nails scraping his scalp making Stiles moan. He kisses the firm chest under him turning his head so he can see Peter. 

The man is gazing at him with so much love it makes Stiles flush. They have been together for a long time and it still never stops to amaze Stiles how open Peter is with him. He doesn’t hide his feelings, expressing them freely. He doesn’t have his walls up around Stiles, letting Stiles read him like an open book. Peter lets his strictly controlled facade of uncaring monster fall away, revealing his tender side only to Stiles.

“Morning”, Peter murmurs in Stiles' hair, breathing in deep breaths of Stiles scent.

“Hm”, Stiles hums, kissing Peter on the lips gently, a smile ghosting on his own lips.

Stiles pins the older man on the bed, Peter letting Stiles lead with ease. Peter has always enjoyed this more dominant side of the younger man. The raw need to have control of the boy has tried to hide all his life before Peter. The younger man pushes his thigh between Peter’s legs, parting them settling between them. 

The innocent kiss turns heated real quick as Stiles moves his half hard cock against Peter’s hip. The wolf growls into the kiss scenting the sweet arousal in the air. Slowly letting the kiss go Stiles moves down on Peter. Lips ghosting over the man’s neck before he is biting down leaving behind bite marks. 

He watches them heal a few seconds later with a frown on his face. Peter gazes at him smugly, making Stiles want to wreck the man. Peter knows how much Stiles hates when his claims disappear from the man’s skin. If Peter wants to play like this Stiles is down for it.

With an idea Stiles smirks darkly looking straight at Peter, watching the man’s eyes dilate black. Lowering his mouth on Peter’s neck Stiles licks a long stride taking the skin between his teeth just over the mating scar.

“You evil little thing. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Peter purrs as Stiles bites down, breaking the skin tasting blood.

Stiles licks the wound clean, letting Peter dry hump his leg.

“I have some notion”, Stiles drawls playfully taking Peter’s hard cock in his hand.

Peter arches to the touch, moaning beautifully Stiles’ name. The said man moves his hand on the cock, pumping once, twice. Thumb teasing the tip as he pulls the foreskin down. With eyes glinting Stiles licks a long, wet stripe from the root to the tip. Peter trembles closing his eyes and hands shooting to crap the sheets.

“Stiles”, Peter breathes brokenly, “Darling.”

“Yes?” Stiles asks, taking Peter’s cock in his mouth, popping his head a few times while sucking before letting go with a loud pop.

Peter’s hands are squeezing the covers with white knuckles as he tries to hold his hands to himself. Eyes dark he watches Stiles under his lashes work to wreck him. Peter loves every second of it. Small smile on the man’s lips, ghosting, barely there and you would not notice it if you didn’t know what to look for. 

Stiles moves to meet Peter’s lips, letting the man taste himself on his lips.

Stiles climbs on top of the older man. Lining up to the right angle so Peter’s cock is rubbing between his cheeks. Rocking sinfully slowly, Stiles smirks down at his wolf. Peter doesn’t look smug anymore. Peter thrusts upwards desperately in a slow rhythm placing hands on both sides of Stiles’ hips helping the boy to find the matching rhythm. 

“I’m going to ride you”, Stiles leans in to whisper in Peter’s ear playfully, “And you will let me.”

“Yes”, Peter answers hoarsely agreeing immediately.

Anything. Anything his beautiful boy is willing to give him.

Stiles uses his magic to conjure the bottle of lube in his hands. Too distracted to get up and look for it by himself. He pours a generous amount on his fingers spreading it on Peter cock. And if he takes his sweet time running his hand over the hard member.. Well Peter isn’t going to voice a complaint against him. 

He moves his hips a little to give himself more room to work with. Satisfied with his work Stiles rises up taking a deep breath, lining Peter at his entrance slowly sinking down to the base.

Both let out a moan. Stiles from the stretch and Peter from tightness. Hands still on Stiles’ hips Peter guides Stiles to rock a little. The boy on top of him letting his head fall back in pleasure as Peter’s cock is scraping his prostate. 

Stiles rises slowly, using his lean muscles, keeping Peter inside of him halfway before sinking back down. Peter watches as the boy chases his own pleasure placing hands flat on Peter's chest for support. Small droplets of sweat gathering on his skin, hair sticking to his brow.

Perfect, Peter thinks as he watches his boy bounce on his cock as he bushes the damp hair away from his face. The morning light shining through the window made the sweat shine beautifully on Stiles’ white skin.

Stiles leans in kissing him, eyes black as he slows down, rocking back and ford. Hips working non stop giving a show and enjoying it wholeheartedly. Peter thrusts up meeting the boy’s movements, hitting Stiles’ prostate head one. Stiles collapses on top of Peter moaning as his legs tremble in pleasure that is running through him.

“Don’t you dare”, Stiles snarls, biting hard down on Peter’s chest before he manages to get back up, syncing their thrusts.

“Dare what darling?” Peter asks amused, squeezing the boy’s ass under his hands.

The smooth skin under his hands feels heavenly. Peter has been deprived from this for far too long. He is not ever letting go of his boy. And the look Stiles gives him tells the same. 

Some could say they are codependent, and they might be right. Or it could be the fact that they were forcefully separated for two agonizing years that made them like this. Both are too afraid to let the other out of sight. 

“Peter!”

Stiles clenches around Peter’s cock as he comes, collapsing on Peter. The man thrusts a few more times coming undone himself as Stiles mouths his mating bite. The young man his breathing heavily on Peter’s chest, his cum cooling between their stomachs. Stiles doesn’t let Peter move until he himself rolls off of the man.

Cum is leaking down his thighs, the boy walks in the bathroom as he leaves Peter on the bed. The bathroom door stays open.

Not even a minute later Peter is up and following his boy into the shower.

Stiles is lazily washing himself when Peter enters the room. He hears the man’s footsteps but doesn’t bother to turn to look. The air is already warm and damp. Peter steps in the shower taking the soap from Stiles. The boy gives him a smile, glancing around his shoulder at Peter. 

“Let me?” Peter asks.

Stiles turns back around so Peter can wash his hair. 

Gentle fingers running through slightly longer hair than he has grown used to Peter washes Stiles hair. Fingernails scraping the boy’s scalp, massaging Stiles goes limp under his hands. Peter has missed this. This simple intimacy of just being together. Stiles doesn’t expect anything from him. He isn’t a tool for this boy before him to use. Not like he was to the pack.

No.

This boy. This clever boy managed to do something many have failed to do. Stiles tamed the beast in him. So many partners he has had could not stand Peter’s true nature. The violent, sarcastic, arrogant nature that is all Peter. 

And Stiles embraced it all with open arms. 

Stiles didn’t want to change him in any way. He is enough.

First Peter had thought it was some profound scheme to mess with his mind when the boy didn’t back off when he snarled. How the boy matched his sarcasm with his own not yielding to Peter. Stiles, the clever boy, didn’t walk away when Peter tried to push him away with all he got. Stiles stayed even when Peter tried to scare him away. Saw straight through him and his games.

Stiles saw how lonely he was. How desperate he was for contact but too afraid to ask. Asking had never worked for him so what would be so different this time around. If even his own family could let him down so why would he make himself vulnerable for another person. Stiles showed him why.

The pack could not wrap their head around why Stiles, the pack human, the weak defenseless Stiles would want to engage himself with Peter. Peter is evil since he did bad things while being out of his mind. Scott’s excuse, not his.

Granted, Peter isn’t happy with how things went down when he woke up from the coma. But what else could he have done. Left alone in the hospital, under his own name, an easy target for any hunter who would like to finish the job. His own family left him. 

Stiles had once told Peter he would probably have done the same in a situation like that. It felt nice to have someone understand his point of view. Even if it was this twisted, angry part of Peter that wanted to see everyone involved in his suffering dead beneath his feet.

Scott didn’t invite Peter to the pack meetings after he and Stiles announced their relationship. It didn’t help that Stiles had just turned eighteen. But it was a mutual decision to wait until Stiles was of age before they took the next step in their blooming relationship. Peter is not a good man but even he won’t touch a child, especially when their age difference is twenty years.

The pack tried to make Peter an omega. Stiles was furious but could do nothing to stop them when the mighty true alpha announced that the pack would kick Peter out. Fully knowing without the pack bonds he would go feral. The pack bonds weren’t even that sturdy to begin with but now without them Peter didn’t know how long he would last.

So the clever boy found a way to save him. He studied Peter’s lore books for weeks, isolating himself from the pack as a protest. It took a long time but Stiles found a way to make sure Peter didn’t lose his mind with the pack bonds gone. 

A mating bond would be binding with powerful enough magic to ground a werewolf. Like a spark’s magic. Luckily for them Stiles happens to be one. So they mated the same day.

Peter hated himself for how it happened. From necessity. But Stiles assured him that it would have been coming eventually. So on Stiles’ next birthday he proposed.

John was happy for his son, and even for Peter and that surprised the wolf. John pulled him in a hug welcoming his son-in-law in the family. Stiles couldn’t be happier and kept beaming for days, couldn’t take his eyes off the silver ring. 

Then one day Stiles came home smelling like an acid scent of anger. When asked of what happened the boy ranted for an hour about how stupid McCall is coming to his home and demanding him to break up with Peter. How the alpha had thought to corner Stiles when Peter wasn’t there, to try to Stiles see the devil Peter is. In the end John had thrown Scott out of his house.

“Hey”, Stiles’ gentle voice brings Peter back from his thoughts, “I could hear you thinking. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Peter shakes his head with a tiny smile as he scents the worry coming from Stiles: “It’s nothing darling. Nothing to worry about.”

“Well you know me and know that is impossible for me to not worry you asshole. And you are making me worry right now”, Stiles rants affectionately and Peter brushes the boy’s long hair away from his face.

“I am sorry darling for worrying you. I’m just happy to have you back.”

Stiles turns the shower off pulling Peter out after him: “I’m happy too.”

\--------------

“It’s all dead”, Stiles states sadly as he stares at his garden.

“I’m sorry”, Peter whispers as he takes Stiles' hand, standing next to him as the boy stares at the garden surrounding their home, “I could not keep them alive.”

“It’s not your fault and you know it”, Stiles answers, kissing Peter’s hand, “It makes me sad to see the garden like this. Mom would not be impressed.”

“I’m sure she would understand.”

“Yeah”, Stiles agrees, flicking his hand, reviving the flowers with his magic.

All the dead flowers wither away to make room for new ones. The once colorful petals falling on the ground absorb it, turning into soil. The dry pedicles turn into dust and disappear in the wind moving around them. New flowers pushing out of the ground first green with small buds. The small buds open bringing bright colors with them.

Stiles smiles widely as he looks around them. Pleased with himself having restored his beloved garden.

They walk inside their home hand in hand. The house is just like Stiles remembers it. He puts the wards back up, not wanting to be caught off guard again. He is not making the same mistake ever again. 

“You know they will come, right?” Stiles asks from Peter when they are laying in their own bed, Peter wrapped around him protectively.

“I am aware”, Peter murmurs in Stiles neck, “What will you want to do with them?”

“We will make them pay”, Stiles runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, “I want them to suffer.”

“Anything you want my love”, Peter whispers lovingly wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist more firmly.

“I have a few ideas”, Stiles says, relaxing even more in Peter’s arms, “We need to get rid of Deaton first. He is more powerful than I thought he would be. That is why he managed to surprise me last time. I don’t know where he is getting his magic from but I don’t believe it’s anything good.”

“I agree with you. A simple druid should not be able to take down a spark since you are magic in its purest form.”

“I don’t remember reading about a true alpha from any of your lore books.”

“It’s because they are not true. There is no such a thing as a true alpha that would get an alpha spark just because they are worth it”, Peter growls lowly, “I always thought it was suspicious that Scott got his alpha spark right when Derek gave his away.”

“I suspected the same. Deaton must have done something”, Stiles says feeling irritation growing inside him, “I don’t want to think about them right now. Or ever again for that matter.”

Peter kisses Stiles until the boy smells like happiness and contentment.

“Sleep Mieczysław”, Peter murmurs, Stiles real name flowing so easily from his lips.

\------------

It takes two weeks for the pack to make an appearance. Peter and Stiles are in the store shopping groceries when Lydia walks to them with Erica and Boyd after her. Stiles ignores them even as he notices them as soon as they step in the store. He gives a look to Peter who nods in return, acknowledging their appearance.

“Stiles”, Lydia speaks, sounding annoyed at having been ignored.

“Lydia”, Stiles answers, turning around to face the trio with a wide smile, eyes glinting dangerously which amuses Peter more than it should, “What a surprise to bump into you here. Considering you live in Sacramento with the pack.”

“You know why we are here”, Lydia huffs coldly, glaring at Peter while flipping her hair, “You need to talk to Deaton.”

“I don’t think I will. Considering how it went last time I saw him”, Stiles says pleasantly turning to choose apples.

The aura around the trio darkness. No one talks for the next five minutes. Stiles has to give it to them, to have so much boldness to come after them. Even if Scott had sent a small inquiry set of Stiles most closest friends after himself of course.

“You remember”, Lydia says bitterly while glancing at Erica.

Stiles gets his confirmation that Erica has told the rest of the pack about his memories coming back. It’s such a pity to have to kill her. She was always Stiles’ favorite. But he can’t have people pulling stunts like that on him. Not when the trust almost made him lose his husband.

“I do. And its no thank you. My supposed friends.”

“We just want what is best for you”, Erica tries to reason pointing at Peter accusingly, “You can do so much better.”

“I find it funny how you think you have any say in Stiles’ life”, Peter steps before his husband, standing between the three and Stiles.

“This is all your fault. I don’t know how you manipulated him and I don’t like it”, Lydia snarls pointing a finger at the older man, slightly shaking in anger.

Peter is about to remark if she doesn’t put her finger away she won’t have it much longer but Stiles speaks first.

“Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I want to be with him out of my own free will?” Stiles asks peeking behind Peter, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, “If I were you I would not start anything you can’t win. If you come after us we will defend ourselves and we won’t hold back.”

“Are you threatening us?” Boyd asks, pulling Erica behind him.

“No, we are giving you a heads up”, Stiles smiles darkly as he watches the darkness settle over the three like a comforter, it feels all wrong and Stiles wonders how he could have missed it for all those years. 

“I know what you will do and I advise to take your alpha with you the next time you think it’s a wise decision to try and corner us”, Peter speaks tauntingly, knowing the trio can’t do anything.

The three stare at them with hatred. Or more likely they stare at Peter. Stiles is, and always will be this weak, defenseless human who Peter must have manipulated. Fools, all of them.

“Now if you would excuse us”, Peter places his hand on Stiles' back guiding the boy away from them, both smiling widely.

Their plan just started rolling and now they only have to wait for the others to arrive.

\---------

  
  


“They are here”, Stiles whispers as they are laying in bed the wards he has put up ringing.

“I got to give it to them. To arrive when it’s dark thinking it will give them the advance”, Peter says kissing Stiles as he pulls the boy up with him.

“Must be Lydia’s idea”, Stiles laughs as they walk down the stairs.

Stiles has surrounded the house and the property with wolfsbane. He will close the circle when he is sure every single person of his former pack is inside it. He has modified the wolfsbane so no supernatural creature can cross it. He is really proud of that. And it only took a few hours of studying the lores to combine a little bit of everything so it would be enough.

Peter hid bear irons around their property. They had earlier agreed to the places they would be placed so neither one of them would walk on one. It would make their hunt more interesting as Peter coated them in wolfsbane so the wound would not heal so fast.

Being as curious as he is Stiles also looked for a ward to shield Peter from the effect. Reading through rune after rune, looking for the right one had been a last minute idea. Stiles wants to have a back-up plan if their plan fails, which he doubts. But you can never play too safely. He gives them both a chance to get out of the wolfsbane circle if needed leaving everyone else locked inside. 

He draws the runes on their arms with a black marker as they wait for the others to get there.

“I can hear them coming closer”, Peter says as he helps Stiles in his jacket while Stiles pockets his knife.

“Give me a kiss”, Stiles whispers sweetly, taking Peter’s hand in his.

Peter leans in and kisses him. It’s so full of love that it makes Stiles’ knees go weak and Peter has to support him. Chuckling the man opens the front door letting the crisp night air to hit them as they step outside on their porch to face the pack.

Stiles takes his loyal baseball bat from the porch where he left it. He throws it on his shoulder, testing it just for the sake of it.

The pack is standing in a half circle around their front yard. Everyone is there. Deaton on Scott’s right, Lydia on his left with Isaac. Erica and Boyd on Deaton’s other side. Stiles snorts at how ridiculous they look as they try to appear threatening.

Peter must notice the same as he rolls his eyes.

With a flick of his wrist Stiles closes the wolfsbane circle around them. Deaton’s eyes widened, looking quickly around. So he must have felt the magic around us, Stiles thinks with a smile.

“What did you do?” He asks from Stiles, and Stiles can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Just a little something so you won’t leave before the party is over.”

“Stiles you need to come with us”, Scott starts, all mighty, standing there surrounded by his pack, “We can make this work. I know I should have not done what I did but what other choice did I have. You wouldn’t have come along any other way.”

“There could be a reason why I would rather shoot my own leg than come with you, don’t you think?” Stiles asks from next to Peter who is a steady presence on his right side.

“Stiles buddy”, Scott says, making puppy eyes, “I only want what is best for you. We have known almost all of our life. I know your father would not have wanted this.”

Stiles can’t believe the audacity. Can’t fucking believe the words that left Scott’s mouth. To bring his father in this after it’s Scott’s fault the man is dead. Peter growls by his side at the alpha eyes glowing electric blue.

“I will rip your heart out of your chest”, Peter snarls outraged.

“Do you hear how he is talking to me?” Scott cries out, trying to win sympathy points from Stiles.

“I thought I warned you to come here”, Stiles says loud enough so everyone can hear him, giving a knowing look to Lydia, “Now you won’t leave this place.”

“What are you talking about?” Deaton asks, speaking for the first time looking reserved.

“It means that we will kill you”, Stiles smiles widely, every wolf hearing his heart beat and knowing he isn’t lying.

He gave them a warning but of course Stiles knew better. He knows Lydia better than the woman gives him credit. Stiles knows Scott and he knows how the man can’t let this go. It is true that they have known almost all of their life. The catch is that only Stiles knows Scott inside and out. He knows exactly how the other thinks.

“Don’t be stupid. There are more of us. Just come with us Stiles and we don’t have to hurt neither one of you”, Scott cries as Deaton moves forward.

“Deaton I would stay where I am if I were you”, Peter growls.

Stiles smiles giddy as he watches his mate move before him, shielding him from the others. A growl leaves Peter’s lips as he guards Stiles. The promise to make everyone involved in Stiles’ memory loss pay playing in Stiles mind.

Deaton throws a lightning ball of energy at them that Stiles dodges with a shield he conjures. Stiles flies to the wall behind them while Peter falls on the ground. The ball of energy rebounds back to Deaton forcing the whole pack to take cover from it. The pack more spread on their front yard now. 

And just like that, the man Stiles had been kissing moments ago becomes the most dangerous person in the world. Peter jumps up in a second making sure Stiles is alright before attacking Deaton who is closest to them.

Stiles gets up from the porch, stretching his neck with a dark smirk. They all are going to regret coming after them. Of that Stiles will make sure.

In a blink of an eye Peter has Deaton pinned to the ground, sharp nails digging into his neck. Deaton is trying to struggle free without much luck.

“It ends here”, Peter snarls in Deaton’s ear raising his right hand, ready to swipe down to kill.

However the killing blow does not come.

Lydia screams. 

Because of course she does, Stiles thinks angrily darkly covering his own ears. He takes cover behind the porch’s railing. No one seems to pay attention to him. A deadly mistake.

Peter falls on the ground holding his head, trying to block out the horrific scream. Deaton gets up slowly while rubbing his neck. Blood drips down from the wounds that Peter’s sharp nails left behind. The blood appears black in the moonlight. And Stiles wants to see more of it before this night is over.

Lydia continues screaming, keeping Peter down on the ground. Peter is covering his sensitive ears in agony as the screams pierce his head. Scott walks behind Lydia placing a hand on her shoulder. She stops nodding to Scott.

Stiles peeks from behind the pillar seeing Scott closing in on Peter. All alpha, with sharps nails and teeth. Eyes red. Stiles is not at all impressed by the power display the so-called true alpha is putting on. The pack chattering around. The fools.

It’s his time to step in.

Stiles takes out his gun from behind his back. Quick check to see it works he stands up. One shot, one body dropping on the cold ground. 

Silence falls in the clearing as Deaton drops dead, a hole between his eyes. Blood forms a pool under the man’s body. Every head snaps towards him, giving Peter the needed time to recover and jump against the closest person to him. 

It happens to be Boyd. Throat ripped out. The blood spurting out of the cut at the same as his dying heart bumps it. It is beautiful to watch. 

Stiles thinks Peter is at his most striking in the moments when the mask of humanity falls away to reveal the monster underneath. Peter is mesmerizing to watch as he is to lose himself in the beauty of these violent acts and their aftermath. To bathe in the blood of those who have wronged him and what he considers his. Stiles knows it makes Peter feel alive, every nerve in his body singing with raw, unfettered power. And Stiles is able to offer his loved one even more power after this night.

It is even more beautiful to watch all the faces Stiles has called his friends pale, eyes widen in horror as the situation starts to sink in. Stiles laughs loudly after them as the pack scatters as they try to run away. 

Isaac is first to hit the barrier with a loud thump as he hits the ground. A quick look behind and the boy is running again. 

The hunt is on.

A quick look shared with Peter and they run after the pack.

Stiles walks silently in the woods. There is a snap of a stick on his left. He stops and listens. He can hear heavy breathing. With a dark smirk playing on his lips he rounds the tree, silent as he goes. A dark figure is crouching behind it.

It’s Isaac. 

“Hi”, Stiles greets, amused as he stands next to the frightened boy.

The shriek Isaac lets out makes Stiles laugh aloud. He watches as the boy tries to scramble away from him, the wet leaves under him slippery. Stiles lifts his bat over his head smashing it down to meet Isaac’s back. The boy falls on the ground with a thud. 

“Please, Stiles”, Isaac pleads, crying as he tries to crawl away.

One neat hit at the back of his head and the boy stops moving. 

Stiles hears a scream. Just one. And it sounded much like Lydia. Peter must have gotten her first. Shame, Stiles would have liked to be the one to end her. But they didn’t have any rules about who they can kill and who not. It is all fair game except Scott. He is reserved for Stiles.

Deaton is dead, shot right between eyes. Boyd died by Peter’s hand. Isaac is dead beneath his own feet. If Peter got Lydia it only leaves Erica and Scott. 

“Darling”, Peter purrs lovingly, appearing behind Stiles, wrapping his warm arms around the boy’s slim waist, head resting on Stiles shoulder as he stares at the body on the ground, “Who did you get?

“Isaac.”

“Oh”, Peter kisses Stiles cheek, “It leaves our fearless alpha.”

“You killed both girls?” Stiles asks huskily, turning around in Peter’s arms, “Damn you are fast.”

“Erica happened to run into me. Lydia was following her. Easy when they are stupid.”

“Do you remember the plan?” Stiles asks tiptoeing to give a kiss on Peter’s lips.

“Of course darling”, Peter nods.

“Aw, hell. You are all bloody”, Stiles whines when he sees Peter’s clothes, “I really liked the hoodie you are wearing. And those jeans, they make your ass look even better.”

“Oh really?” Peter laughs, “What a loss. I must make it up to you when the night is over. Don’t you think?”

“You really must”, Stiles agrees but doesn’t get to continue when the silence around them is interrupted by a loud scream of pain.

“The dummy must have walked in one of the traps”, Peter whispers with a dark smile.

He takes Stiles hand leading him towards the wailing and struggling. It takes two minutes to find Scott trapped in the bear trap. His shin crushed between its teeth. It must be excruciating. 

Scott’s fingers are covered in blood as he has tried to pry the trap open. The wolfsbane does not let the injury heal, allowing the blood to smear the ground. Junks of flesh and muscle tearing as Scott trashes around, trying to get away from them. 

“Lets not make this hard Scott”, Stiles says gravelly as he stares down at his former best friend, “You are all alone now. No one left behind to save you from your own stupidity.”

“You killed them!” Scott screams accusingly, “You killed your friends. How could you?”

“You stopped being my friends the moment you took me away from Peter.”

“We saved you. I saved you”, Scott tries to reason, plead for his life, “You were happy with us. Away from him.”

“Might have something to do with the fact that you took all my memories of him”, Stiles sighs annoyed, rubbing his temple.

“Someone will come”, Scott vows, looking so sure of himself.

“Did you not feel the bonds breaking?” Peter asks crouching next to Scott, keeping his distance.

“Feel?”

“Oh boy”, Peter raises up from the ground shaking his head unbelieving what he is hearing.

“Scott. You should have felt the bonds to your pack break as they died”, Stiles whispers darkly, “This just shows me that you are not worth the power you have been given. The power you stole from Derek somehow.”

“I didn’t steal anything. I am the true alpha. I got the spark because I have what it takes.”

“Shut up!” Stiles yells striking the bat down on Scott’s sternum.

A loud crack echoes in the silence of the night, followed by a cry of pain. Air knocked out of Scott’s lungs the man grasps for breath. Peter uses this to open the bear trap so Stiles can move the man if he sees fit. 

Scott’s mistake is to try to attack Stiles as his last attempt to get out of this mess he has made all on his own. He manages to lunge from the ground but that is as far as he gets. Peter grips Scott's right bicep in one hand and grabs his left wrist with the other. Bending his left arm behind his back, Peter wrenches it upward with a ruthless twist, and Scott lets out a breathless cry as his shoulder pops from the socket with a loud pop. Stiles grimaces as he hears the pop.

Stiles walks closer, closing the remaining distance between him and Scott. He slowly draws his knife from his back pocket and snaps it open with more dramatics than necessary. He drives the knife into Scott’s gut, deep enough to slice into the muscle and fat but not nearly enough to pierce any organs.

Stiles drags the knife horizontally across the wailing man’s stomach before yanking it free with one accurate move. He holds the knife out for Peter to take, and their fingers brush as Peter takes it from him. Peter immediately presses the blade against Scott’s throat, applying only the barest pressure. Remembering clearly the promise he made to Stiles to let the boy kill his former friend.

It gives sick pleasure to Peter. And he relishes in it.

Stiles watches for a minute as the waterfall of blood starts to flow from the gash he has created, the blood beautifully black. Then he digs both hands into the wound, the warm blood covering his hands.

He clenches his hands into a fist and pulls. 

Scott’s intestines come free as the man chokes in his own blood.

Stiles’ gaze shots up, glaring at the alpha’s still living eyes, knowing he does not have a lot of time to pull through his plan.

“You don’t get to die yet”, He snarls coldly as he digs his hand in Scott’s chest, “I will dig the alpha spark out of you if I have to.

Using his spark Stiles pulls the alpha spark from Scott’s chest. Stiles stares at the enchanting way the light drains from Scott’s eyes as they bleed out, leaving them glassy, dim. He stares at how Scott’s body eventually ceases to struggle and thrash before finally going slack. Peaceful-looking, as he stares into an oblivion with his dead eyes. Stiles lets his gaze linger on the colorful details for a moment longer.

The glowing ball of red now in his hand Stiles turns his attention to Peter. The older man crouches next to him carefully, mindful of the mad glee in Stiles’ eyes. Stiles takes Peter’s hand and the power flows from his hand into Peter. 

The rush of power, the raw alpha power flowing inside Peter, making its home inside him. The spark recognizing Hale and rejoicing being back with one. Peter’s eyes flash red and claws pop out as he stares at Stiles. The spectacular boy who gave him the most powerful gift he could have ever asked for. He could have not even dreamed of becoming an alpha again.

“My alpha”, Stiles whispers, hands sticky with Scott’s still cooling blood as he cups Peter’s face gently.

**Author's Note:**

> It took time to publish this since I have been moving to a different city five hours away from where I live at the moment. I will be starting university in a few weeks and I wanted to get this out before I will be busy with it.


End file.
